Help Me Save My Friends
by Yin005
Summary: What if the Fairy Tail wizards became the victim of the Midnight Channel? See how Team Natsu and the Investigation Team will help each other to prevent another crisis. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thanks for clicking the link. Please go easy on me. This is my first ever crossover fan fiction. It just because Fairy Tail is my favourite anime and Persona is my favourite game. So I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the Persona Series.

* * *

><p>The Fairy Tail members were at the mess hall of the guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, as usual. Lucy's writing her book beside Levy who was eagerly waiting for it to be finished. Erza's busy savoring the flavour of her strawberry cheesecake. The rest are just as usual.<p>

Master Makarov sat at the bar, at his usual spot, as he thinks deeply of what to do next. Fairy Tail is always acting as usual, so he's thinking of making things a little more interesting.

"Pack your bags, all of you. We're leaving."

"Where to, master?" The sweet Mirajane asked

"You'll see." The Master replied before leaving his post and almost out the guild door.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. Don't be late." He added

Back at the guild hall, all the mages were surprised to hear that the master was planning something again.

"What is the master planning?" Erza asked

"I have no idea. He did not say anything else." Mira answered

"If that is what the master wants us to do, then we will."

* * *

><p>All the mages did as they were told. They went home, packed their bags and be prepared for tomorrow's mystery adventure. On their way, Natsu and Happy were thinking of visiting Lucy before heading home. They went in through her window, only to see Plue in the bedroom.<p>

"Hey Plue! Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked

"I'm here Natsu and who said you can come in?" Lucy yelled all the way from the kitchen.

"It's not like you're not used to this."

"Aye!"

"I am. But I need to pack my things so leave!"

"You can pack while we're here." Natsu said then grinned

"What do you think master was thinking? Where are we even going?" The blonde celestial mage asked

"I don't know he hasn't told anyone anything. Not even Mira." The dragon slayer replied.

* * *

><p>The next day, they boarded a train going a city called Yasoinaba.<p>

"Where the heck are we going? Where is this Yasoinaba?" Gray said irritably. He really hates not knowing where he is going.

"If you're a man, then you'll go anywhere." Elfman replied

"I highly doubt that." Gray replied before boarding the train.

A few steps away from Gray and Elfman, Natsu's convincing Lucy and Happy to just walk…

"There's no way we're walking!" Lucy said

"Please Lucy." Natsu's begging the blonde mage

"Let's go." Lucy pulled Natsu into the train

"No!" Natsu yelled which made everyone look at him

The other members of the guild boarded the train after Natsu and Lucy. Lastly, Mira, Erza and Makarov boarded the train as well.

"What are we going to do at Yasoinaba, master?" the red-haired mage asked

"We're going on a vacation. It's been a long time since we had one. Families need a break from all the work. We need… umm… you can say we need some time to be a normal family." The master replied then boarded the train.

"I guess the master's just really bored." The white-haired mage replied before following the master.

Erza looked around her if any of the members are still left. Since no one was around, she finally went in.

* * *

><p>They were seated by team. Team Shadow Gear, Thunder God Tribe, Take Over Siblings, Team Natsu and etc. Natsu was looking outside and not even sick, thanks to Wendy's troia. Sitting above his head was Happy and beside him was Lucy holding Plue. Across Natsu were Gray and Erza. Since the trip was quite long, most of the mages fell asleep. They just woke up when master told them that are approaching the area.<p>

"Remember, no one knows that we are wizards. Try to control your magic, especially the both of you, Natsu and Gray."

"Why include me? Tell that to squinty." Gray commented

"What did you call me droopy eyes?"

Before they destroy anything on the train, Erza stopped them at once.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, a couple of people came in to fetch them. Since the master planned to be in Inaba for vacation, the wizards are treated as tourists. They were welcomed by the mayor of the city and some policemen. After the mayor introduced himself, he introduced the man beside him.<p>

"This is Ryotaro Dojima, the head of police here at Inaba. He will gladly help you with anything especially regarding your safety."

"Thank you. And it is a pleasure to meet you." Makarov replied

They were bought to the Amagi Inn to have the rest of the day. In there, they were served by the kind waiters and waitresses, including the young daughter of the manager, Yukiko Amagi.

"Please don't hesitate to call anyone if you need help." Yukiko told Makarov

"We'll do. Thank you"

As Yukiko leave the hall, the wizards from Fairy Tail all looked at Makarov hoping that they will finally get their answer.

"We came here just to have fun."

"That's it? But we can have fun at Magnolia. Why go this far?" Laxus asked

"For a change in scenery. Good night." Makarov then went to his room to take a rest.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the wizards all went their separate ways to explore the rural area. Team Natsu decided to go to the Central Shopping District to have a look around. They first saw an armor shop. The group was fascinated about the number and the quality of armors and weapons in the place. Erza picked up a pair of armor and sword.<p>

"How much for this one?"

"75,000 yen in total" replied by old-man Daidara.

Since everyone in Fairy Tail had some of their money converted to yen, they were able to buy things that they want.

"Thank you."

"Another armor for the Great Erza." Gray said

As they leave, they saw a tofu shop and decided to buy some.

"How many do you want?" a pale-looking brunette girl asked

"We'll buy five." Lucy replied

The group paid for the tofu and went out the street. They ate their tofu as they walked the street. Gray saw a shrine and decided to invite the group to go in. They gave their tribute and prayed before leaving. Then Happy invited everyone to go and check a textile shop just beside the shrine.

"Why go to a textile shop?" Lucy asked

"Just looking." The exceed replied

But Happy stopped when he saw a tall, scary-looking guy in front of the shop. The blue exceed then told the group that he changed his mind and wanted to go somewhere else. They ended up in Junes and decided to buy some foods in the groceries, take a stroll in the department store, went into the electronic store only to see massive televisions.

"Anyone can fit into these televisions. It's way too big." Gray said

"Gray… No one can enter a tv." Happy said

"That was just an example!"

"No… Droppy eyes really thought of going inside the tv." Natsu said teasingly then laughed at Gray.

"Stop it, let's go! We don't want to break anything in here." Erza pulled the boys out of Junes.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly setting and the team decided to go back to the inn.<p>

"Master! Mira! We're back!" Happy yelled

"Shh… We're not the only guests here." Lucy reminded the exceed

Yukiko then approached the team and informed them that no one has returned from their trips yet. The team let that fact slipped and went into their room. In there, Lucy told the team about a well-known rumor among teens in the rural area. The talk about the Midnight Channel was the topic all night. Seeing your soul mate sure is interesting thus, the team tried it. Since it was raining, they waited for midnight. As midnight arrives, the team saw most of their guild mates in the television. There were different scenes in the show. The fairy tail members seem to be lost in different areas.

"Did you see that? Does that mean they are all our soul mates?" Happy asked.

Before anyone could reply, someone knocked at the door. Gray opened it and saw Yukiko panting.

"Your friends… They're in danger."

* * *

><p>That's the first chapter!<p>

Please leave a review. All reviews are really appreciated.

Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Thank you for reading and giving your reviews about my first chapter. Your reviews made me feel that it was a success. :D And sorry for that long hiatus. Tons of school works and stuff._

_**Ft fans:**__ Thanks for saying that it is nice. I was so nervous and your review made me feel at ease. Thanks :D Please Review this one as well :D_

_**Bck Cr and Certified fan:**__ Thanks for complimenting the chapter. Hope you'll like this chapter. I wish to see your reviews for this one as well :D_

_**Hakuno44 and Scarlet101**__: Thank you for reading not just this one but also my other ongoing series (Something's Always New). Thank you so much. Here's the next chapter. Please read and review. Can't wait to hear it from both of you :D_

_**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover:**__ Thank you for saying it's awesome. Hope you'll like this chapter. Please Review.:D_

_**Arclight44:**__ Thanks for saying that I had a great start. Here's the second chapter. Hope I'll hear from you again :D_

_Please Read and Review_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Fairy Tail or the Persona series._

* * *

><p>"Your friends… They're in danger."<p>

The team was confused about what Yukiko was saying. They are pretty sure that these people are far capable of protecting themselves. They are wizards of the number one guild in all of Fiore. Sure they can get into trouble but they are able to save themselves.

"What do you mean, miss?" Gray asked

"Friends… Tv… Shadows…" Yukiko was still panting from running from the first floor to the fourth one where the team was staying.

"Huh? Try to calm down a bit." Lucy said offering Yukiko a glass of water to drink. Yukiko gladly took it and managed to calm herself down.

"Please tell us what's going on." Erza told the young lady.

That is when Yukiko opened up about the Midnight Channel. She told them everything, from the portal at the Electronic Department at Junes up to saving Inaba using their Personas.

"Personas? Are you wizards as well?" Happy asked

"Persona is a manifestation of our hearts that gave us power to save others. Well, I think we are like wizards." Yukiko replied

"So we are alike." Erza said

"Are you…?"

"Yes, we are wizards." Gray then showed Yukiko the same ice sculpture he has shown Lucy for the first time.

"That is why it is difficult for us, for me at least, to believe your story. Sorry, but they are stronger than you think. They are very capable of protecting themselves." Gray added

"But please believe me. My friends and I are going to talk more about this tomorrow. Please come with us."

"Then we have no choice but to join you. If our friends are really in danger then we must save them." Natsu said full of confidence.

"Aye sir!"

"Wait… How come you're not surprised about a talking cat?" Lucy asked

"We have a talking bear in our team. So, a talking cat in not much of a surprise." Yukiko replied with a smile.

"Anyway, I'll come pick you up in the morning." Yukiko said as she stood up ready to leave the room.

"Aren't we going to save them now!" The salmon-haired dragon slayer asked

"We need to prepare with the rest of our team tomorrow. Please take your rest. We need all the strength and power we can get." Yukiko replied. She stood up and about to open the door when Erza asked another question.

"Wait. A while ago you mentioned about Shadows. What are those creatures?"

"Those are like our personas. The only difference is that they are "untamed". I know it is confusing but once you have seen it, you will easily recognize them. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>After Yukiko left, the team talked more about the mission. They have expressed their doubts, worries and fear about teaming up with unknown individuals, much more going into an unknown world through a television.<p>

"There is no way that what she said is true. You said it yourself Happy. No one can go in a television." Gray said

"But if that's true then we have no choice. We have to work with them. We need to save them Gray." Erza said.

Gray sighed. "I guess… if that's true then you can count on me. I'll give a 150% of my power." He added

"How can a 150% be possible?" Natsu asked obviously teasing the ice mage.

"Oh shut up, fire-for-brains!" As usual, that led to brawl between the fire and ice mages.

"Stop it. We have no choice but to wait until tomorrow. We have to form an alliance with their team."

* * *

><p>As the most of the team fell asleep, Erza stood up and opened the window. The moon was full and the wind feels so cold. Then her mind thinks of her missing comrades. She thinks as of why and how their guild mates became a victim of this "show".<p>

"Don't worry, we'll save them." She turned around and saw a raven-haired male walking towards her.

"I know we will, Gray. But you were right. This situation is highly suspicious. For them to get captured… Even Laxus was there."

"There is no point thinking too much about it. Get some rest. We'll find the answers to these questions tomorrow."

Erza closed the windows and walked back to her bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the group woke up early to get a head start. They were fetched by Yukiko and they all went to the investigation team's special headquarters. There sitting around a table were a small group of people about their age waiting for them. A girl wearing a green-jacket stood up and waved her hand.<p>

"Yukiko, here!"

Yukiko introduced the members of their team and their persona's capabilities. On the other hand, Erza introduced their team.

"Well, I believe you already know me. I'm Yukiko Amagi. My persona is Konohana Sakuya, a fire-based persona."

"Fire!" Natsu had his eyes gleamed after hearing the word fire. His head was slapped by Lucy and told him to shut his mouth first.

"Then this si Yousuke Hanamura. Jiraya, a wind-based persona is under his control. And beside him, is Chie Satonaka. She loves Kung-fu and her persona, Tomoe, dwell on physical attacks more compared to ice. Similar to Chie is Teddy. His persona utilizes ice-based attacks." Yukiko pointed on Yousuke ,Chie and Teddy respectively.

"Seems like you have a lot of ice mages, just like Gray." Lucy pointed out

"Here's Kanji Tatsumi, he uses lightning magic using his persona, Take-Mikazuchi. She's Naoto Shirogane, Sukuna-Hikona. She deals more on physical damage as well. Rise Kujikawa, she's the one who analyzes the enemies for us. She makes our work easier, thanks to her Persona Himiko. And lastly, our leader, he's Yu Narukami. He yields different personas depending on the circumstance. "

"He's totally like you, Erza. Changing equipments when you need it." Gray whispered.

Then, it is the wizards from Fairy Tail's turn to introduce themselves.

"I'm Erza, a requip wizard. I uses different armors and weapons depending on what situation I'm in. This is Lucy, a celestial spirit. She can summon her spirits to aid her in combat. Gray is an ice-mage. He's one of the fastest ice mage in Fiore. And Natsu…" Erza said while pointing to each one. But when she was about to introduce Natsu, he was gone.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy said as they try to look for him.

"This smells delicious, Happy"

"Aye sir!" The two were sniffing the foods served at the food court.

"That's Natsu, a fire mage." Gray pointed at Natsu as he introduced him to the team. Erza came and pulled Natsu and Happy back to the table for them to start with the mission briefing.

"The blue cat is Happy. Natsu's companion. He uses Aera magic and has flying ability." He added

"Please tell us what's going on." Lucy asked the investigation team.

"Honestly, we don't know who threw your friends at the midnight channel." Yosuke said

"All we know is that we have to save them before the fog sets in." Chie added

"Fog?" The team from Fairy Tail were all confused as to what the fog has to do with saving their friends.

Yu took the liberty to explain every detail to the guild wizards. Starting from the fact that someone might have thrown the other Fairy Tail wizards into the midnight channel up to the very reason why they have to save them before the fog sets in Inaba.

"Then we have to do this quick." Erza said

"Quick but safely. If we die in there, no one can save them. So we better make sure that we do things the right way." Rise added

The newly-formed alliance created a plan on how to utilize their time to save all the Fairy Tail mages trapped in that television show.

"Since there are just 5 of you…" Yousuke was interrupted by the blue exceed.

"If it's about fighting, I can fight. But I'd rather be beside Natsu. So just count 4 wizards." Happy said

"O…kay… Well, since there are 4 of you and 7 of us who can fight. We should save three first, just to make it an even 7-on-7 count. Then, we can go on pairs. Rise can give us back-up. Right, Rise?" Yousuke asked

"Yeah. I do what I can to help."

"So, to get things started. I guess we need to take them inside the midnight channel." Naoto suggested.

* * *

><p>They did as Naoto suggested. The wizards of Fairy Tail were guided into the Electronic Department of Junes. The Investigation Team stopped at that huge television Gray saw yesterday.<p>

"This is our entrance." Chie enthusiastically said

"T-that's…. a TV!" The team reacted

"We know. And it's our way in. So come on." Teddy pulled the wizards into the TV.

When they got in, the wizards were amazed at how huge the place is.

"No way… Is this really inside the TV?" Gray asked with his eyes open widely

"Of course, we entered a TV, haven't we, Popsicle?" Natsu replied

"Shut up, flame-brain." Erza stopped the boys and asked why is it so foggy. Teddy then handed five pairs of glasses. They wore it and their vision suddenly became clear.

"This is amazing, Teddy!" Lucy said

"Thank you. I'm such a bear-y lucky bear."

"O…o-kay."

To start things out, Rise began to can the area.

"Wow… That's amazing." Lucy said

"I'm sure you have amazing powers too." Yukiko replied

"There are tons of people in here. My readings are getting mixed up." Rise told them

"Please Rise. Let us at least find the nearest three among them." Natsu said

"Okay. I'll try again." After a few minutes of searching, Rise was finally able to detect the three nearest Fairy Tail wizards trapped in the area.

"Now let's split up. Good Luck everyone. Let's return to this point whenever we are done saving them." All of the members of their newly formed alliance agreed to that plan. To return to the starting point after they have saved their target.

* * *

><p>Sorry :( It is still quite short. But I hope you liked it. :D<p>

So, who do you want to be the partners in the three different dungeons? Do you want Erza to pair up with Yu? Or Natsu and Yukiko? Or any other pairing you'd like. It could be a trio( 2 members from the investigation team and 1 from Fairy Tail.) All suggestions are greatly appreciated

Please leave a review. It would complete my day :D


End file.
